Administering anesthetics and/or analgesic medications into the spinal canal through the dura of the spinal cord has to be done very carefully so as to minimize the loss of cerebrospinal fluid from the subarachnoid space which surrounds the spinal cord through such administration openings made in the dura. The loss of the cerebrospinal fluid produces such extremely severe spinal headaches in patients having this anesthetic procedure that, in certain cases, the patient must be maintained in a horizontal position so as to endure same. When such anesthetics, etc. are administered by means of spinal needles it may be necessary for multiple punctures to be made in a patient's dura which obviously increases the likelihood of a further loss of cerebrospinal fluid with each puncture. Further, such spinal needles quite commonly have a chisel-shaped point whereby the fibers of the dura are severed during the puncture procedure which requires a healing period before the puncture wound is fully closed to seal off the escape of further cerebrospinal fluid.